Join LOVEMUFFIN
by Maylinn17
Summary: This a drabble that I had to write for school, and the summery is basicly the name... L.O.V.E..M.U.F.F.I.N wants you! And these are the reasons why YOU should join! This is my first publishing, but I am working on other stories so be on the lookout... please :) -Complete- ( tho I might add on! )
1. Chapter 1

Join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!

Hi there, I am Maylinn17 and this is my first publishing.

Just to let you know, this is a propagandist essay I had to wright for school and I thought, why not put it on my Fan fic account? I haven't posted any stories yet so this will be a good start!

And please review! If you guys like my thing, I MIGHT ( ok, MOST LIKLEY ) turn it into a whole story where someone like Isa or Phin is given this. Here ya go then...

Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched by someone or something? Well you are! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ( League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frighting Investments in Naughtiness) is looking for some new recruits and we would like you! As it says in our name, we are a league of evildoers that are about to take over the Ti-State area, and after that, the world! And every day we are getting closer and closer to our goal, it will be any day now. When that time comes, you will be the same old common pedestrian you are, unless of course, you chose to join us. Then you would have to work hard labor, but you will get to help us rule the world instaid! How can we promise that we can take over the Ti-State area? Because we have done it before! You may not have noticed though, because the man who took it over, Hines Doofenshertis, gave the Ti-State area back! That's why we need you, Doof is smart and good with gadgets, but he needed some help in the common sense department. We need people that can invent, and then we need smart and witty people like you, who can fill up for the empty spaces like Doof. If we had someone with all of your talents, then the job could be done in a snap! Plus any member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N gets to attend to exclusive pageants and shows. And by exclusive we mean extraordinary! But back to the point, we need your brains, smarts, and beauty on our side to win!

We are not the only league out there, there is another agency called O.W.C.A (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), they say that they are proctoring you, but are they really? The O.W.C.A, agency is a group of secret agent animals (YES ANIMALS) and their leaders, who are out to stop us. But O.W.C.A has its many flaws, like for example, extremely poor security. This probably has something to do with their poor leader, Major Monogram. Major M. is always doing things like sunbathing on his roof, dancing around in his parachute pants, and ordering others to get him coffee! How much time does this man, who might I add, used to have a perm, really spend on protecting and strengthening his agency? And his intern, Carl Karl, was given the title, 'Payed Intern', and he still doesn't get payed! But somehow they pay the agents, yes, they pay the animal agents. Our interns are payed for doing nothing, and that's just the half of it!

Our members here at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Are very smart and are not easily defeated, but the O.W.C.A agents are very weak. Agent S. for example, if you surround him in salt, then he cant go any where! Even salt stops them! And their best agent, Perry ( or agent P ), is a platypus that sweats milk! Do you really think that a beber duck can protect you? The animal agents cant talk either, so how are you supposed to communicate with them? They might be saying,"Go home, there is no trouble here!", when it looks like they are saying, " Go grab a fork and stab yourself with it!". Trust us, stabling your self with a fork is NOT the best idea ever.

So now we have made our point, and we want you to take all the facts into careful consideration. At O.W.C.A, their agents are weak and unable to communicate. And even if their agents were better, they still have poor security, and an even poorer leader. While here at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. We have better use for your Brains and wits. Your talents will bring us one step closer to taking over the Ti-State area, and bringing it under better leadership. Because we are the best and rightful rulers of the

Ti-State area! Sure were evil, buts whats so bad about that? Evil is basically the new good! Because really, who do you trust to protect you? O.W.C.A and their wimpy agents, or L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. And our superior smartness? We will let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys I'm gonna do it!  
I'm gonna make this a story! 

I was kinda hoping for a few more reviews, cuz I only got three, but screw that! I am just too inspired to not! ( but I was not really expecting many reviews tho... If any) 

And this is gonna be a weird story, inspired by Jess-The-Vampire ( she writes Adventure Time fan fics ) and I am going to need volunteers to help write it. At the end of each chapter, I want you guys to review and tell me want to happen next, and I will try to use as many ideas a possible! And if anyone wants, I can make this be a Phinsanella story. So PLEASE look out for my works :) 

Oh, and a few people are wondering how I got to write about PnF for school... If anyone read my bio, I do ONLINE school, so only a few people would have read it. Like my parents and my teacher ( I would email it to my teacher ) that's how I got to do it. And I got to choose the subject, it was not given to me. 

Thanks SO MUCH to those who reviewed!

-Maylinn17


End file.
